Stupid Imprinting
by JesAFan
Summary: ONE SHOT! Just a quick story floating in my imagination...Paul hated the idea of imprinting because it took away his friends and his confidants. He had seen it too many time and was determined this would not happen to him. That is until she showed up. Stupid imprinting.


**This is a one shot. I am stuck on one of my stories but this one came to mind. I hope it entertains you as much as it entertained my brain! Ha!**

 **Rated M for language...**

 **Disclaimed: I don't own the characters. I just used them for my sick and twisted pleasure!**

Three months of taking on extra patrols just to have this whole weekend off. We don't need to get back into town until Monday. Fuck yeah I am looking forward to this! We have been planning this for a while now and I just can't wait! Just a weekend of fun. I really am getting tired of all this imprint shit going on around me. I can't stand it. One fucking look and BAM! just like that my brothers are love sick fools. This is just bullshit! Well not me. I am not falling for that shit. Fuck that! I will not be held down by no fucking chick. Hell no! I like my 'fuck them and leave them' lifestyle. Paul Lahote will not be whipped anytime soon or maybe even never! Hell will freeze over by the time that happens.

So right now, Jared and I are at the store, getting our essentials for this weekend. You know, lube, condoms, lots of condoms, toilettes and what not. Gotta look good for the ladies! I just wish Sam would join us but he was the first one to be pussy-whooped! That was a fucked up imprint if you ask me. He imprints on his fiancé's cousin! Say what? That's just fucked up. And what's even worse, his ex-fiancé is now a part of the pack! Can you say AWKWARD!

See, so we don't even get a choice on who we will imprint on. Why be in a relationship? I am still convinced not all of us will imprint. Look at Jake. That fucker has been chasing tail for a while now and said tail is not responding. She is choosing a fucking leech over him and the dumbass is still following her around like a damn idiot! He's convinced he will imprint on her. Hello Jake! Doesn't work that way buddy! What a tool! Now, what was I picking up? Oh yeah, condoms…

So Paul and Jared went about shopping for the needed essentials for their weekend trip. Both lost in their own little world and making plans on how many conquests they think they would have. For this very reason, they got two different hotel rooms. Hell, they wanted different hotels because with their super hearing, no matter where they were in the hotel, they would be able to hear the other wolf 'enjoying' their night. However, they decided against it an just booked two rooms at the same hotel. These rooms have been booked for months. They had tried to convince Jake to join them but decided against this since he was still gaga over a certain tail he was never going to get.

"Hey man I need to go get some deodorant. I'll meet you at the register."

With a nod, Paul walked over to the register and begin paying for his purchases. The girl behind the counter was nice to look at. Paul begin flirting with her and figured he could get some before enjoying his weekend. A little pre-party before the actual party. Paul like the fact that she had a nice set of knockers. He knew she was into him and he worked it to his advantage. He reached over and lightly tapped her name tag and then traced the edge of her shirt down to the bottom of the 'v' on her collar with his finger. His finger ever so gently caressed her skin, raising goosebumps on her sensitive skin. Her breath hitched and he knew he had her. He winked at her while smirking. She blushed and bit her plump, pink lips. Paul wanted to know how her lips would look around his cock. He knew he would have that answer later that night. She finished checking him out and handed him his receipt but not before writing down her number for him. As he took the receipt from her hand, he grazed her finger and saw her shiver at his touch. Yup, he was going to call her up later. He winked at her once more and then proceeded to take his purchases out to his truck.

He was programming the clerk's number under 'Amber Tail Tonight' as he waited for Jared. He smiled at himself, knowing the effect he had on women. He was really looking forward to this weekend. After about fifteen minutes, Paul became aggravated that Jared was taking so long. What the fuck? Just pick a fucking deodorant already. How hard can that be? Then he figured Jared must be flirting with some random chick. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Paul was getting hungry so he figure he go get Jared's sorry ass and make him hurry up. What he encountered when he re-entered the store would ruin his weekend plans.

Fuck! No, no, no, no, no, no! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! NO! Why now?! Why couldn't this shit happen after their trip? All he was looking forward to this week was having some fun with his best friend at the clubs. Just weekend fun. After all the extra patrols they had done just to have this weekend off. Why did this shit happen right now? Fuck!

"Hey Jay! Jay! JARED!" Paul's baritone voice boomed to get his friend's attention. He was unsuccessful at getting his friend's attention. Jared stood there in the deodorant aisle looking like he was dumbstruck. He had the look of seeing something sacred for the first time in his life. Jared was transfixed on the woman in front of him. Nothing else seemed to matter. Nothing prepared him for this. Who was she? He had to know. He _needed_ to know. She was destined to be in his life. He was destined to be in her life. "Fuck Jay!" Paul was pissed at this point.

Jared's whole world changed with just one look. She was the reason for his being. She was the reason he existed. Nothing else mattered and nothing else made sense before this moment. She held him to this earth. She tied him to her. His heart had found it's home and his soul had found his mate.

Before he could register what was going on, his feet were carrying him to her. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He could hear Paul ranting and raving behind him but he did not care. This was much more important than his hot-headed friend. The smile he wore, never left his face. He had tunnel vision and everything around him disappeared. She was the only thing he saw.

She looked at him and smiled. She had seen him stare at her and when her eyes met his, she felt a spark like none other. An electrical current running between them. An explosion of stars. He was the most handsome being she had ever seen. His muscles shown through is tight t-shirt. A sexy glint in his eye. Then she spotted him heading towards her. The butterflies in her stomach went wild! Oh my god he was gorgeous! Could he really be heading this way? The smile on his face said yes. She couldn't stop herself from blushing from the attention she was getting from this sexy being heading her way.

As he finally closed the distance between them, she realized he towered over her but it seemed her body conformed to his. Like two pieces of a puzzle that perfectly fit together. The 'ying' to her 'yang'. She looked up and met his gaze. He had gorgeous cocoa brown eyes. What she saw there was more than she ever expected. Love. Devotion. Adoration. He looked at her like she was the center of his universe. This sent shivers down her spine.

The heat radiating off of him made her catch her breath. His warmth enveloping her like a cocoon. All she wanted at this moment was to be in his arms. They stood there for what seemed like a lifetime before he finally said hi. Never one to be shy, she smiled at him and asked him for his name.

"Jared," he smiled and winked at her.

"Jared," she purred. Without realizing, he moved closer to her, with his cock coming to attention once she purred his name. It felt like she was pulling him in. She didn't back away and this made his wolf howl. A low growl escaped his lips when he inhaled her scent, honey and cinnamon with a touch of pear. He wanted more. So much more. He could see the effect he had on her. Her breath hitched when he moved in closer and she bit her lip. His wolf was now scratching at the surface, wanting to claim his mate. His eyes darken as lust filled his being for this woman that stood before him. **_MINE!_** His wolf snarled. He asked for her name. He needed to know what to call the mother of his children.

"Kimberly." Oh such a sweet name! It was music to his ears. _My Kim!_ She smiled wider loving the way he called her his. He had not realized he had said this last part out loud.

"Yes, yours," she cooed at him. Oh yeah. He was in love and so was his wolf. He pants getting tighter. They stood there just taking in each other, practically eye-fucking each other when Jared spotted someone approaching them from his peripheral vision. His wolf emitted a low warning growl to the approaching figure. There stood Paul looking pissed off as ever. Jared knew why Paul was pissed. He smiled an apology to his Kim before breaking eye contact and facing his very pissed off friend. Unconsciously, Jared place his body defensively in front of Kim, effectively shielding her from Paul. She stood with her front to his back as his arms reached behind to encircle her small frame possessively to his body. He was going to get rid of Paul then continue with his Kim because he could no longer be without her. He no longer _wanted_ to be without her. He was addicted. In the few minutes he spoke with her, he already knew he had imprinted on her and he no longer felt the need to be without her. He needed to know everything about her. He turned to Paul and smiled.

"That's it, huh?" Paul was pissed.

"Yup" was all Jared had to say. Paul knew what happened. He knew their weekend was ruined. Well it was for Paul but not for Jared. Jared was going to spend the rest of his free weekend with his imprint. Paul would just have to deal. Paul's nostrils flared and his hands clenched into fist at his sides. He stared at Jared for a moment before he stormed off, angrier than ever. He punched a display of chips, knocking some of them to the floor. He stomped off not caring about the damage he had done. Jared turned his attention back to his Kim.

FUCKING SHIT! OF ALL THE FUCKING TIMES THIS SHIT HAD TO HAPPEN! DAMMIT! Paul paced back and forth by his truck. He was beyond pissed! He knew he didn't need Jared to pick up chicks this weekend but he was really looking forward to bonding with his brother. They had been so busy, they hardly had time to hang out. After Sam imprinted, Jared had taken on the role of Paul's best friend. They both made fun of their imprinted brothers and swore this would not happen to them.

Paul was fuming. His whole body was shaking and he knew he was going to phase. He ran for the tree line and **EXPLODED** into his wolf, not caring about his shredded clothes. He just started running with no particular direction in mind. Images of what just happened flooded his mind. Anger becoming the predominate emotion taking over his form.

Embry and Quil happened to be on patrol at the moment. They caught every single memory going through Paul's head. They even felt the anger coursing through Paul.

"Paul! Paul! Get a grip man!" Embry reached out to him.

"Yeah man!" Quil seconded. Paul mentally flipped them off. He was in no mood for these two jokers. They may be happy for Jared but Paul was not and he didn't want anyone trying to convince him this was a good thing that happened to Jared. Paul seemed to more upset as each minute passed. He had already left a path of destruction as he ran. He took down several trees and he wasn't close to done.

While Embry kept track of Paul, Quil phased and ran to inform Sam what was going on. It took an alpha order to get Paul to stop his destruction. It took an order to get him to go home. Nothing seemed to calm him down. Paul was beyond livid. Sam had not realized how much this had effected Paul. Sam had been too busy with Emily and pack duties to realize how much imprinting was effecting Paul. For Paul, imprinting was taking away everyone he ever cared about. He was being left alone. Paul felt abandon. The pack were his brothers but Sam and Jared meant more to him than he cared to admit.

When Sam imprinted, Paul was angry but he had Jared to help him cope with his loss. Now that Jared has imprinted, Paul felt he had no one to help him through this. Paul felt abandon. Paul has felt abandon his entire life. First his mom passed away when he was eight leaving him to defend himself against his abusive father, and then his father left him to his own devices once Paul turned fifteen. No one was there to care for him. No one was there to help him. When he fell, no one helped him up. When he was hurt, no one was there to hug him and tell him everything would be alright. No one was there for him period. This essentially made Paul built a wall around him and keep others out. He was angry and hot-tempered to keep others out.

Sam had been the first person Paul ever let in. Sam, being the ever protective person, took Paul under his wing. When Sam phased, he still managed to keep his friendship with Paul. When Jared phased, Paul gained another friend by proxy. And when the day came that Paul phased, the bond he had with Sam and Jared strengthen. Although Sam and Jared were the only ones who were able to reach Paul like no others had, they still did not see all of Paul. He only let them in so far before pulling back from them. There was always a secret side of Paul that no one had ever seen. He knew one day Sam and Jared would abandon him as well and that day had finally come.

Paul had pent up anger and he knew he wasn't allowed to phase at the moment, so he did the next best thing. He called up the clerk from the store. He would take out his anger and frustration through sex. He was going to fuck her brains out and then still go on his weekend trip and find other girls to fuck.

Amber was more than willing to go out with Paul. He didn't plan on taking her out to eat. He was too angry to go through all the formalities. He just wanted to fuck this girl already. He told her he would pick her up at her place but he had no intentions of taking her anywhere. He decided having sex at her place would give him a chance to hit it and then make a clean exit. This would make it easier for him to skip all the formalities and get right down to business.

When he arrived at Amber's place, she made it all too easy for Paul to carry out his plan. As soon as she opened her door, Paul practically attacked her lips and closed the door behind him. She wanted him enough to allow him to overtake her. A part of her was a little sad she would not be going out to public with Paul. She wanted to show off the man she was with. He was just too sexy not to show off but as he begin to have his way with her, she was so glad they stayed in. She would definitely have to save his number for the future. They went at it like two angry wolves fighting for dominance with Paul, of course, winning out in the end. By the time he was finished with her, he left her a blubbing mess, unable to move from her spot on the floor. As she drifted off to sleep, Paul got dressed and made his exit. She was okay but nothing mind blowing. He was ready for more. His anger only subsided at the moment. He made his leave and headed for the city where he would add more notches to his already crowded belt.

As he checked into the hotel, Paul was mentally preparing to go out for the evening. He decided to dress in his dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips, with a white V-neck t-shirt that looked more like a second skin, perfectly outlining his chiseled muscular form, topped off with his dress boots. He added a few accessories such as his black spiral earrings, a necklace and some cologne. Not that he needed all this. Hell, he knew he could walk into the club naked and he could have any girl there if not all of them. Being very well-endowed had lots of advantages! And have any girl in the club he did. That weekend, Paul was able to 'work' out _a lot_ of his anger and frustrations.

As the weeks past, Paul came to accept his friends had imprinted but he never got close to any of the others in his pack. He was their brother and he had their backs just as they were his brothers and they had his back, but that was all he needed from them. He would hang out with everyone but never got close to anyone in particular. Sam would try to make the effort to hang out with Paul but Paul always claimed to be too busy at the moment to hang out with him. It was always an empty promise of 'next time'. Sam pointed this out to Paul but Paul just shrugged it off. He wasn't particularly worried what his friends thought.

There were new additions to the pack and they were set to be induced to the pack way of life by having a bonfire in their honor. This would be the first time they heard the tribe legends and the first time they got to meet all who were involved with the pack. This included council members and the privileged few who were allowed to take part in the secret traditions of their tribe. The privileged few included imprints, of course, as well as parents or spouses not involved with the council, some of the council member's children that did not phase and others such as the local doctor that helped the pack when needed.

Tonight's bonfire would be in honor of Brady and Collin, neither of whom Paul had met. Paul wasn't too bothered about not meeting the newest pack members. He knew he would eventually meet them. After all, they are pack brothers now. They would eventually cross path.

The day of the bonfire, Paul kept himself busy by helping with the set up. He gathered the wood for the bonfire and bought it over to the beach. As he was taking the wood to the designated spot for the bonfire, he heard the soft sand being squished underneath footfalls as a person approached him. He thought he was alone on the beach but apparently someone must have been sent over to help him. He did not want any help. He liked carrying out his tasks alone. It gave him peace and quiet and time to be with his thoughts. He really did not want to have to bother with another person helping him. Small talk was not his thing and he was kind of getting upset that someone was sent to help him. He laid down the last of his cargo and turned to let whoever was approaching him know that he had just finished and he no longer needed their help. What happened next was the last thing he ever expected or wanted…

 ** _BAM!_** Just as his eyes connected with the approaching figure, he suddenly felt gravity shift. It was no longer the earth holding him here. It was the person in front of him holding him to earth. All the ties that bound him to this earth, snipped away and reattached themselves to this person, becoming unbreakable, steel cables. **_MINE!_** He felt like he was being pulled towards that person. That person now had full control over him and for once he did not mind. The person in front of him now held his everything. **_MINE!_** He would be whatever they needed, whenever they needed him. He had an overwhelming desire to protect them while his wolf felt an overwhelming desire to possess them. **_MINE!_** Her liquid, chocolate brown eyes locked with his and held his gaze. Shivers ran down his spine. **_MINE!_** Both man and woman taking in each other.

Without thinking, his feet begin to moved towards this woman in front of him. He was smiling from ear to ear, something he had not done in such a long time. His heart was beating against his ribcage, threatening to jump out as well as her heart beating out of her chest. She stood there and watched him approach her. She could not move her gaze from him. It was like he had this power over her and there was nothing she could do about it. There was nothing she _wanted_ to do about it. She felt her heart being tugged towards him and the closer he got, the stronger the pull. He, too, felt his heart being tugged in her direction. **_MINE!_** He felt as if _she_ was pulling him towards her.

When he was finally in front of her, she could see he easily towered over her but she also noticed that her body seem to mold to his. A perfect fit. Like two pieces of a puzzle. He was not shy about approaching what was his. **_MINE!_** He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her towards his massive frame. She was his as he was hers and he let her know it. **_MINE!_** His wolf barked and he couldn't agree more. He quickly engulfed her lips with his. She did not have the power to stop him. She did not _want_ to stop him. Her sweet, sensual smell and taste of caramel and apples invaded his mouth. He could not get enough. He was addicted and he wanted more. So much more. He gently licked her bottom lip, asking for permission. She obliged him. His manly scent complimenting hers. His was of baked sweet apples and spice which was fully welcomed by her. She moaned into his mouth and his wolf growled in approval.

He grabbed one of her thighs and hitched it around his waist. She jumped up and interlocked her legs on the small of his back. He supported her weight by grabbing onto her luscious round bottom, squeezing as his arousal increased. She entwined her fingers in his jet black hair, never losing contact with his mouth. **_MINE!_** Snarled his wolf as Paul deepened the kiss. They enjoyed each other for what seemed like a lifetime, neither one of them wanting to break contact but the need for air won out and they finally pulled back from each other. Paul placed lighter kisses on her swollen lips. They were left panting. She gazed into his blacken, lust filled eyes as she finally found her voice and whispered, "Hi Paul."

He smiled at her, loving the way his name sounded when she said it. He kissed her again, softly this time before he pulled back and simply replied with love in his voice, "Hi Rachel."

His heart had found a home and his soul had found his mate. **_MINE!_** He knew exactly what had transpired between them as his wolf confirmed his feeling for this woman in his arms. He had imprinted. The one thing he dreaded. The one thing that had ripped his friends from him. The one thing he swore would never happen to him. And now, with the love of his life securely engulfed in his arms, a smile on his lips, and contentment in his heart, only one thought crossed his mind before he kissed his woman again, fully accepting his fate with no regrets…stupid imprinting.

 **There you have it... Hope it took your mind off of your troubles at least for a little bit. Now I need to get working on my other story!**

 **Much love...**


End file.
